The overall objective of this COBRE application is to increase the quality and quantity of clinical, translational and implementation research in cardiometabolic diseases at Tulane University. This objective will be achieved by establishing a Center of Excellence for Clinical, Translational and Implementation Research in Cardiometabolic Diseases at Tulane University; developing and nurturing successful competitive independent investigators in clinical, translational and implementation research; motivating and facilitating multidisciplinary and interdisciplinary interaction and collaboration i the area of cardiometabolic disease research; and building and expanding the clinical and community-based research infrastructure at Tulane University and in Louisiana. We will recruit and mentor 7-10 junior faculty investigators and enhance their ability to successfully and independently compete for external peer-reviewed grants from the NIH and other national research agencies. We will provide scientific and administrative support to the junior faculty investigators through strong research core facilities so that they can accomplish the aims of the proposed five research projects. These research projects are focused on the prevention and treatment of cardiovascular diseases and metabolic risk factors through the generation and translation of knowledge from laboratory, clinical, and population studies to real- world clinical and public health settings. An internal advisory committee composed of mentors and core directors for this COBRE application are all strongly committed to this program and have outstanding track records in successfully conducting NIH-supported research and mentoring junior faculty. In addition, a prominent board of external advisors with exceptional research careers and experience in developing junior scientists will be selected to provide both guidance and evaluation of the progress of junior faculty investigators and the COBRE program as a whole. Mentors will use defined and proven methods to enhance the development and career success of the junior faculty. A series of program meetings, research seminars, and didactic grant-writing sessions will be provided to the junior faculty investigators to enhance their career development. Clinical research facilities and community outreach programs will be developed and expanded. The ultimate goal of this COBRE program is to establish an internationally recognized multidisciplinary research program in the etiology, prevention, and treatment of cardiometabolic diseases in Louisiana. Tulane University and its School of Public Health and Tropical Medicine and School of Medicine have all committed to the success of the proposed COBRE program. The proposed COBRE program is unique and novel because it emphasizes developing and nurturing clinical investigators and promoting clinical, population, and community- based research, which has a direct impact on patient care and disease prevention. This proposed COBRE application, if funded, will contribute to reducing the burden of cardiovascular diseases and metabolic risk factors, eliminating health disparities, and improving health both in Louisiana and the general US population.